


Going back means I'll have to face my past

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody meets the in-laws, Family, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan goes to Stewjon, Obi-Wan is reunited with his birth family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: After attending a convention, Mace decides its time to go back to Stewjon and introduce Obi-Wan to his birth family, the family that knew one day they would get to hear about Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, now they get to see said Master in person again. Cody, Qui-Gon and Ranna get to go and meet the family that let Obi-Wan become the Jedi he was meant to be.(Set 11 months after the Clone Wars.)(This is a follow on toLook beyond what you see.)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Child Character(s), Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Going back means I'll have to face my past

Ranna smiled and waved as she ended the holo call she had taken with Waxer, Boil, Longshot and Patch. Excitedly telling Cody's brothers all about the Mid-Rim planetary convention she, Master Obi-Wan, Cody, Master Qui-Gon and Master Windu had gone to. It was a convention designed to keep alliances between planets strong and keep the governing bodies of the planets on friendly terms. Every year a Jedi team was sent to ensure the convention remained peaceful and this year her Master had been chosen to go along, meaning her first off-world mission had been an exciting and thrilling introduction into the world of the Diplomatic Corps of the Jedi Order. Cody's brothers had wanted to hear all about it and asked her lots of questions about what she had seen and who she had met. She was slightly disappointed her older brother-Padawan Anakin had not been able to come, but with Padme eight months pregnant, Master Obi-Wan felt it was best for Anakin to remain on Coruscant because knowing Anakin's luck, the twins would decide to come early. So, while she would have liked more time to spend with her brother-Padawan, she agreed it was best Anakin didn't come.

She got up from her seat in the galley and made her way through the big ship's corridors towards the cockpit where she knew the Masters and Cody were situated. As the metal door swished open, she stepped into the cockpit, noticing Master Windu was in the process of directing their ship towards a planet that was not Coruscant. Master Obi-Wan turned and smiled at her, sensing her confusion he spoke to her through their training bond. _Master Windu wants us to make a stopover before we have the long journey back to the Temple._ He then rolled his eyes; _our Head of the Order is being secretive of where we are going_. Ranna chuckled under her breath as she stepped towards the chair her Master was sat in and rested her elbows on the head rest either side of her Master's head.

"Mace, _where_ are you taking us?" sighed Master Qui-Gon, and it was probably not the first time the grey-haired Master asked this because Master Windu just heaved a massive sigh and turned his chair so he could face the group.

"Here I was, wanting to give you all a pleasant surprise –"

"Forgive me for being suspicious," interrupted Master Qui-Gon raising one of his hands, causing Cody and Ranna to snort in amusement. "But all the times you gave me a mission that was a 'pleasant surprise', those missions always ended in _disaster_."

"They _did not_ ," protested Master Windu with a frown on his face.

"It is not a good record," commented Master Obi-Wan, his tone neutral, but his ocean blue eyes dancing with amusement. Master Windu shot a betrayed look at her Master, causing Ranna to bend her knees so she could hide her face from view behind the back of the chair as she struggled to contain her laughter. Cody sending her a knowing look did not help.

"Don't deny it!" exclaimed Master Qui-Gon, Ranna peaked over the back of the chair to watch as her Grandmaster leaned forward to move a finger from side to side close up to Master Windu's face. He then gestured his hand out towards Master Obi-Wan. "On one of those 'pleasant surprises' Obi-Wan almost got _eaten_ by a carnivorous _plant_."

Cody seemed to choke on his own spit in response and looked at Master Obi-Wan in horror. " _Please_ tell me Qui-Gon is exaggerating."

Her Master just stroked his beard and commented evenly, "I must admit, being eaten by a plant was rather humiliating for my thirteen-year-old self." Ranna stood back up to her full height and stared down at the copper head of her Master in shock.

Master Windu just sighed again, "as if I need reminding about _that_ mission and your resulting report." Master Qui-Gon just smirked at Obi-Wan, her Master smiling in response to what appeared to be a fond memory for them. How a mission report after being eaten by a _plant_ could be a fond memory Ranna would never know. But then her Master did have a slightly odd sense of humour. Cody also seemed confused and using the hand signals he had been teaching her, they communicated to look on the mission report database together to read _that_ report.

'What if it's classified?' she signed to Cody. Cody just smirked and responded 'I'm sure Yoda would be happy to help.' Ranna coughed to hide her second snort of amusement, something that led to her Master turning his head to look up at her with narrow eyes, she just smiled innocently at her Master. He just hummed in thought and then turned back to the other Masters.

"We are going to Stewjon," said Master Windu. Ranna started racking her brains for any reason why Master Windu would want to go to a Mid-Rim planet that was basically ignored by the Republic. The planet had been untouched during the war, for some reason, able to escape notice from the Separatists and so the Republic never sent any forces there.

"My home planet? Why?" asked Master Obi-Wan. Ranna noticed Cody's eyes gleam with interest, causing her to smile. She knew Cody liked to learn everything he could about his husband and visiting the planet he was born on would certainly be interesting.

"I just felt it was time," smiled Master Windu, "It is a lovely planet and I have not been back since I brought you to the Temple."

"You found Master Obi-Wan on Search?" Ranna asked, in her interest forgetting to address Master Windu properly. Before she could apologise, Master Windu just smiled at her.

"More like your Master found me on Search. He had wandered away from his mother and found me in the village square," said Master Windu, a fond smile on his face as he looked at her Master.

Cody rolled his eyes, "why does that _not_ surprise me."

Just as Master Qui-Gon and Cody went to asked Master Windu about finding a toddler Master Obi-Wan. Her Master suddenly got up from his chair and started to gently push her out of the cockpit. "Alright Padawan, we are going to the hold to practice your katas." Ranna smirked as she let her Master swiftly direct her out of the cockpit, his embarrassment travelling down their training bond.

* * *

Mace took a deep breath and smiled at the clean air of Stewjon, rather than leave the ship in the spaceport he used last time on the planet. He had directed the ship to land on the edge of the village, part of him wondering if the Kenobi family had stayed, but as he searched the Force, he knew they were still here.

He turned and watched as Obi-Wan stared at the white stone walls of the houses and shops, his blue eyes following the trail of ivy up and along the walls. Ranna was standing back with Qui-Gon, seeming to understand her Master was overwhelmed seeing his place of birth for the first time. Cody pressed his shoulder against Obi-Wan's in silent support, as his own brown eyes took in the sight of the village.

Mace then gained the group's attention and silently began leading them through the village streets, the people just smiling at them in greeting. Reminding Mace that the village was situated on a main road between two cities and the spaceport, meaning the villagers would be well used to strangers travelling through the village. Without consciously thinking about it, Mace found that he remembered the way to the Kenobi house and when he reached the house he stopped. There on the front steps was Obi-Wan's father, Aodhan his dark brown hair had turned to grey. His blue eyes, looked up and for moment he just stared at Mace, then his gaze turned to the left and Aodhan's eyes widened when he saw Obi-Wan. "Mag-Mar!" Aodhan got to his feet and just stood open mouthed at the sight of his adult youngest son. Cody was clasping Obi-Wan's hand tightly as Obi-Wan just stared at his father, obviously unsure what he should do.

Mag-Mar stepped out of the house and frowned at her husband before her green eyes followed her husband's gaze. She gasped when her green eyes landed on Obi-Wan and she rushed forward. Her long grey hair streaming out behind her in the breeze, she flung herself at Obi-Wan and brought him in for a crushing hug. Cody let go of Obi-Wan's hand, and Mace watched as the wide eyed, copper haired Jedi hesitantly raised his arms up so he could hug his mother in return. When Mag-Mar stepped back, Aodhan came forward to hug his son, Mace smiled at Mag-Mar when the woman hugged him. "You kept your promise," she said softly against his ear.

"I did," he responded. Seeing movement from the corner of his eye, he turned his head and watched as Obi-Wan's older siblings stepped out of the house. Bronwyn beaming in happiness, her long copper hair starting to streak through with grey. Owen stood beside her; his expression unreadable as he watched as his parents hugged his younger brother. Mace could sense in the Force that while Owen was happy to see his brother, in the past thirty-seven years, he still had not come to accept his brother being a Jedi.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in a chair beside the fireplace of the family living space, he griped Cody's hand in his own at he looked back at the faces of his family. A family he didn't remember, but who remembered him. He had been briefly introduced to his sister's husband, Myec Tanoor, who had enthusiastically shaken his hand, pleased to finally meet him. Bronwyn's eighteen-year-old daughter, Bren, named after her mother, was the spitting image of Bronwyn, including her slight Force sensitivity. Then while his brother, Owen had hung back, his brother's wife had introduced herself as Viera and their two children. Sixteen-year-old Ben, named after him, something that had deeply surprised him, and fifteen-year-old Megara. Ben had the same blue eyes and dark hair of his father, while Megara took after her mother with green eyes and light blonde hair. His nieces and nephew, along with Myec and Viera had taken Mace, Ranna and Qui-Gon on a tour of the village, leaving him with his parents and siblings. Cody had almost gone with the others but Obi-Wan had asked him through their life bond to stay with him.

He watched as his mother smiled brightly at him as she leaned forward in her chair, tucking some of her grey hair behind her ear. "So, Master Qui-Gon was your Master, I thought Master Mace would one day be your Master."

Obi-Wan coughed to clear his throat. "Yes, Master Qui-Gon took me as his Padawan when I was twelve. He was my Master until I was Knighted when I was twenty-five."

"We know," stated Owen, making Obi-Wan jump at the almost bitter tone of his brother.

Bronwyn nudged Owen's shoulder sharply and then turned to him with a smile. "After you became a Padawan we would occasionally hear your name, alongside Master Qui-Gon's, on the holo news." She then paused and looked at him sympathetically. "We then first saw your holo picture after your mission to Naboo when it was stated you were Knighted for defeating a Sith Apprentice." Obi-Wan tensed at the mention of Maul and felt Cody run a comforting hand up and down his back.

His mother reached a hand out and gently gripped his free hand and she smiled softly at him. "We always loved hearing about your adventures out in the galaxy."

"Apart from the war," commented Owen blankly. Obi-Wan winced again as he pushed back his memories of the war and turned to look at his brother's face, an unimpressed expression on his face.

"You don't like I am a Jedi," Obi-Wan stated. Watching as his father and Bronwyn winced in preparation of Owen's reply.

"No. I never wanted you to go," replied Owen tightly, his hands clasped together on his lap as his blue eyes glinted with something Obi-Wan was tempted to call grief. "Mama and Bronwyn said you wanted to go, but you were only a year old."

"I am happy as a Jedi, I could not imagine my life as anything else," Obi-Wan softly stated. Wanting to tell the truth but not wanting to upset his brother, which he was obviously doing dressed as the very thing his brother, even after all these years, wished he had not grown up to become.

"The war wasn't all bad," stated Aodhan. He smiled at the confused frowns Bronwyn and Owen directed at him. "Obi-Wan met Cody during the war."

"Oh yes! I just _loved_ watching you put the Senate in their places when you announced you were married!" grinned Mag-Mar, her green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You watched that?" asked Obi-Wan with a smile. Fondly remembering the feeling of pride, he had sensed from Cody through their life bond when he had announced their marriage the month before in front of the Senate. His mother just grinned and through the Force Obi-Wan sensed his mother liked to cause mischief, not unlike him. Cody, sensing this, just rolled his eyes and turned to Mag-Mar.

"Mace wanted you to know, Obi-Wan didn't listen to your last words and continued to wander off," stated Cody with a sharp grin. Obi-Wan shot his husband a betrayed look, choosing to ignore his sister's and father's chuckles.

"I am not surprised," Mag-Mar smiled at Cody. "I always sensed my youngest was a mischievous soul."

"He does like a good prank," Cody said seriously, even though he was grinning. Obi-Wan gently poked Cody with his elbow in protest, but he sensed the tension in the room disappearing, something he knew Cody had planned. His cyare turned to him with one eyebrow lifted in mock disbelief. "Don't pretend to be innocent. Qui-Gon told me about the time you were twenty-one and planned a prank with Feemor." Cody then turned towards his family as Obi-Wan felt himself smile at the reminder. "Obi-Wan and Feemor, his older brother-Padawan, got Mace to distract Qui-Gon for an afternoon. Then together they used the Force to help them lift the furniture in Qui-Gon's bedroom so they could then secure said furniture to the ceiling." Obi-Wan started laughing as he remembered the horrified look on Qui-Gon's face when he realised even his plant pots had been stuck to the ceiling. The extra training as punishment was worth it at the satisfaction, he and Feemor had at the execution of their prank. Obi-Wan noticed that even Owen was beginning to smile, his brother then turned to him with a questioning look.

"So, Jedi do have families?" Owen asked, his voice quiet as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"We do. Our lineages become our families. So, like Cody said I have an older brother-Padawan, Feemor. He was Qui-Gon's first Padawan and was there for me and helped me with any problems I had. He also hid me in his quarters if I had played a prank on Qui-Gon. Like the time I swapped his shampoo for fluorescent pink hair dye," smiled Obi-Wan.

"You _didn't_ ," gasped Cody wide eyed as he stared at Obi-Wan in disbelief.

Obi-Wan nodded as he chuckled. "I did. Actually, Quinlan did the same to his Master and I later found out Master Yoda had a small vision when we were younglings and knew what we were going to do to our Masters, and made sure his had his holo camera ready." Obi-Wan smiled in fondness when he recalled he and Quinlan, fifteen and thinking it was a great idea to prank their Masters, had gotten hold of the hair dye. While he was hiding with Feemor in his brother's quarters, Qui-Gon had been storming around the Temple looking for him, only to have his picture taken by Master Yoda. The older Master apparently saying 'waited fourteen years for this I have'.

"So, you had a happy life?" asked Owen his blue eyes starting to brighten. Leading Obi-Wan to realise why his older brother had been standoffish. He had never wanted Obi-Wan to go to the Jedi Order and had spent the past thirty-seven years worrying about the life his brother had had, especially with the Jedi being pulled into the war.

"I did," he confirmed with a smile. He reached forward and rested his hand on Owen's clasped hands. "I understand it was hard for you all to let me go, but I had a good life and I am exactly where I want to be." Obi-Wan smiled at his older brother and then the next thing he knew Owen was leaving his chair, leaning forward to hug Obi-Wan tightly and they both ended up kneeling on the floor together.

"I always worried about you. And after hearing how you were Knighted, I wondered if we had done the right thing in letting you go…especially once the war started," said Owen, his eyes downcast. Bronwyn, Mag-Mar and Aodhan all looked down at their hands, their expressions sombre, obviously recalling news about him they had heard during the war. Obi-Wan winced and thought about what sort of things his family might have heard about, so he just hugged his brother even tighter. After a moment his mother, father and sister joined them kneeling on the floor, the family hugging each other. Obi-Wan smiled when he noticed his mother gently pull Cody to the floor so he could join the family hug.

He may not know his family very well and had no memory of them in his first year of life, but he knew they had always loved him and thought often about him as he travelled throughout the galaxy as a Jedi.

* * *

After spending the night on the ship, the group had spent most of the next day with the Kenobi family. Cody watched with a smile as Obi-Wan and Ranna interacted with Bren, Ben and Megara. It had been a strange experience for Cody to watch his husband interact with his birth family, a family he had no memory of.

As he watched the family, Cody noticed how his cyare had inherited his father's calm manner, but his mischievous side was all his mother. Originally Owen had been wary in engaging in conversation with Mace and Qui-Gon, seeming to understand the time the group from the Temple had to spend on Stewjon was lessening. So, Cody watched silently as Owen cautiously talked with the older Jedi, last night Mace had admitted that when he took Obi-Wan to the Temple, Owen had, even at six years old, did not want his brother to go. A part of Cody felt sorrow for Owen, he obviously loved Obi-Wan very much, and had missed out on growing up with him. But if Obi-Wan had remained with his family, Cody would never have met his husband and he found himself internally thanking the Force and the Kenobi family for allowing them to let Mace take Obi-Wan to the Temple to become a Jedi.

When it came time for them to leave. Cody found himself hugged by all members of the Kenobi family, his husband's sister-in-law and brother-in-law, both of whom had been very excited to meet him and Obi-Wan. He noticed as Mag-Mar and Aodhan hugged Ranna close to them, as any grandparent would to their grandchild. Bren, Ben and Megara giving their commlink numbers to Ranna to keep in contact. Cody smiled as Obi-Wan cautiously offered his commlink number to his family, something Mag-Mar and Owen very gladly took.

Cody stood nearby when Obi-Wan hugged his family. His brother and mother hugging him the longest, their reluctance to let him go very evident. "I'll speak to you soon," promised Obi-Wan as he shared a look with Mace. Cody was aware the two Councillors were planning on petitioning the rest of the Council in allowing Jedi to contact their birth families. As marriage and relationships in general was allowed, with Jedi clearly demonstrating love kept them on the Light side of the Force, Obi-Wan and Mace wanted to further allow contact with birth families. They had spent much time during the night discussing their petition, deciding that once a Padawan was Knighted they would be allowed to contact their families, understanding while a Padawan was training, they needed to learn to the ways of the Force without the trickiness of familial relations.

"Take care my Ben," murmured Mag-Mar, she then looked over Obi-Wan's shoulder to Qui-Gon and smiled. "My apologises for the pranks my son has played over the years."

Qui-Gon waved away her apology with a smile. "It brought light to my life, although I could have done without my hair being dyed pink." Cody and Obi-Wan shared a look of amusement while Ranna looked up at her Master with wide eyes.

"You _did?_ " she asked in wonder.

"Do _not_ get any ideas Grandpadawan mine," stated Qui-Gon as he looked at the youngest member of his lineage. His voice almost pleading. Cody snorted when he noticed Obi-Wan wink at Ranna, the young Padawan smiled gleefully and then blinked before her face became a picture of innocence.

"Of course not, Master Qui-Gon," she said lightly. She half turned to Cody and signed with her hands, 'how do you think green would look with his long hair?'

'Well, green would be a perfect representation of the Living Force', he signed back while biting his lips to prevent himself from smiling. Obi-Wan watched their conversation and then hid his face in his mother's shoulder to hide his face from Qui-Gon's view.

Mag-Mar smirked and tucked her face against her son's copper hair. "I expect holo pictures," was all she said. Cody smiled and knew in the future he would be spending a lot of time talking with the Kenobi family. They had readily welcomed him with open arms, he had experienced other beings looking down on him for being a clone. But he felt no such prejudice from the Kenobi's, they were a warm and loving family, something that didn't surprise him. Obi-Wan was not raised by his family, but he took after them in so many ways, his family couldn't be anything but what they were.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering the Kenobi family ages are: Obi-Wan is 38, both Aodhan and Mag-Mar are 68, Bronwyn is 47 and Owen is 43.
> 
> The mention of the prank on Qui-Gon where his bedroom furniture was secured to his ceiling was inspired by kueroyalt wanting to know the best prank Obi-Wan and Feemor played on Qui-Gon, so I hope you enjoyed hearing about their mischievous side! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed this latest instalment! There will be five more fics in this series, after the next fic, there will be some time jumping.


End file.
